


Last First Kiss

by PipTheMagnificent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is confused but supportive, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Luka Couffaine Fan Club, alya pov, i wrote this at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipTheMagnificent/pseuds/PipTheMagnificent
Summary: Alya loved to say that Marinette was a hopeless romantic. Emphasis on hopeless. So when Marinette shows up to school apparently dating Luka Couffaine, someone has some explaining to do.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Did I title this piece after a One Direction song? Yes. Am I ashamed? No.

Alya loved to say Marinette was a hopeless romantic. Emphasis on hopeless.

So when she saw her girl walk into the Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard holding hands with none other than Luka Couffaine, there were some explanations required. 

Alya watched, unabashedly staring as Marinette kissed Luka before they parted. As soon as Luka made it to the upper class hallway, Alya sprinted after Marinette.

“Girl!” Alya hissed as she finally caught up to Marinette by the lockers. “What the heck? Are you dating Luka!?”

Marinette didn’t even blush. 

Oh my god, Alya didn’t even know who she was anymore. If Marinette didn’t blush at the slightest thing, would the sun still rise the next morning? Her world had been turned upside down. 

“Yeah. Isn’t he so cute?” Marinette looked into the distance with a dreamy expression. 

Okay, at least that was normal. Alya snapped her fingers in front of Marinette’s dazed eyes. 

“Hey! Interrogation isn’t over yet!”

“Sorry,” Marinette laughed. 

Alya crossed her arms. “You don’t look sorry. You look like you’re in love!”

Marinette pinked, just a little. Internally, Alya let out a sigh of relief. That got rid of the theory that she’d been body snatched, Alien Invasion-style. 

“Maybe.”

Alya’s jaw hit the floor. She grabbed Marinette by both shoulders. “WHY AM I JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THIS? In LOVE? Next thing you know you’ll be telling me Chloe’s your new best friend.”

“Well…”

Alya slumped back against the lockers. “Say sike right now.”

“I’m kidding! I would never!”

Alya sighed dramatically. “I feel like I don’t know you anymore- I had to check.”

“Stop,” Marinette said. “I just didn’t want to jinx anything. It’s only been a few weeks.”

Alya bolted upright. “Weeks? I’ve been working on Adrien plans for months now! Heck, I tried to set one up this weekend. You could have said something.”

“You get so excited, I couldn’t stop you. I know you love playing mastermind/evil genius.” Marinette said with a guilty look. “I did make sure I couldn’t go to any of them, though, sorry.”

“I forgive you. Can’t have you cheating on your mans. But what about Adrien? I thought you had this all planned out. You had your first kiss with him already- remember the picnic? And you told me the first kiss would lead to Emma, Louis, Hugo, and your hamster!”

Marinette shrugged. “I liked him for real at the beginning. But then after a while of nothing happening, I think I just kept liking him because it was expected.” 

Alya cringed. In all honesty, her proclaiming Adrinette to be endgame and her endless plans for them to fall in love were probably a big part of that. Now that she thought about it though, Marinette hadn’t been as into Adrien for a while. She should have seen the signs. 

“And then Luka happened,” Marinette continued. “I went over to show Juleka some new designs, but she wasn’t home yet, so we ended up talking for the first time just the two of us. We got along so well. I didn’t even feel awkward or nervous, I was just happy to be there. It was so different from talking to Adrien. For one, I could actually talk! So anyway, it all snowballed from there. We started texting, and then video calling, and then we started meeting up in person. We did a few ‘friend dates’ before we decided to start dating for real.”

Alya was stunned. Marinette looked so happy. And she was being so mature. Usually she had a ratio of about three squeals per gooey love speech, but Alya hadn’t even heard one. Luka was really good for her. 

“What happened to you?” 

Marinette smiled, her face lit up by her grin. “I realized my first kiss didn’t have to be my last first kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny jumped into my head at an ungodly hour, so I had to write it out real quick. Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! (And if I get the inspiration may get this extended ;p)
> 
> I finally got a Tumblr! [Come say hi!](https://pipthemagnificentwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
